INFILTRADA
by aome020296
Summary: Hinata una mujer que desde su nacimiento había sido destinada a ayudar a crecer la fortuna de su padre, entrenando desde su nacimiento para ser un agente del FBI, conoció a SASUKE UCHIHA el hijo de la familia rival de su padre y el mafioso que le fue encargado atrapar enamorándose perdidamente de el, UNA HISTORIA DE ROMANCE TRAGEDIA Y MUCHO LEMMON .


_**INFILTRADA**_

Ya había sentido el cuerpo de muchas mujeres bajo el mío, tenerlas me era indiferente si tenía ganas las tenia, como siempre no había ni una sola mujer que me pudiera decir que no, siendo tan guapo como soy y mi poder nadie me podía decir que no, era lo mejor ser tan poderoso.

Pero no todo dura para siempre y después de conocerla a ella mi mundo se vino de cabeza, quien iba pensar que después de todo lo que pase por estos últimos 4 años me cambiarían por completo y pese a los millones de errores aun así no cambiaría nada de lo ocurrido, tal vez no lleve mi vida de la forma correcta, pero como dicen por ahí nunca es tarde para cambiar o si ?.

Pero ya no pude pensar más, de hecho ya no quería pensar más, lo que pasara mañana cambiaria nuestras vidas para siempre, y aun así después de todo, después de saber que todo lo que me pasara mañana y lo que me paso este ultimo año, me lo merezco aun así mi único pensamiento era el tenerla solo una noche más conmigo, aunque eso me costara la muerte.

Me acerque no sé cómo no era muy consciente de lo que hacía, el tener una bala en mi hombro no me dejaba mucha fuerza, pero aun así llegue con ella solo para susúrrale las palabras que si de haberlas dicho antes hubieran cambiado lo que vivimos para bien.

-**te... te amo mi hime-. **

**-sas... sasuke yo ... yo lo siento, yo no... yo no quería que tu - **pero fue callada abruptamente por un beso mío.

-**ya no hables mi hime... ya hablamos mucho todo este tiempo ... yo solo quiero una última noche contigo no importa lo que pase mañana... hagamos lo que nunca hicimos, disfrutemos el hoy - **ella me miro a los ojos por primera vez desde que la lastime, y otra vez la mire llorar pero a diferencia de las otras veces no lloraba de coraje y desilusión, lloraba porque me amaba al igual que yo a ella, comprendía que podría ser nuestra última noche juntos y no permitiría que pasara al igual que las otras ... lastimándonos. No permití que me contestara, si lo hacía podría irse y arrepentirse de esto otra vez ,podría sacrificarse por mi y alejarme de ella desde hoy... yo solo quería que nuestro final tuviera por lo menos una noche perfecta antes de que se derrumbe.

Así que la tome, la cargue como pude y la lleve a la cabaña donde nos vimos por primera vez, donde la tuve por primera vez, la bese antes de que hablara ... y así comprobé que ella también lo quería, que no era solo yo. Me correspondió el beso y así seguimos un momento besándonos yo la cargaba en forma de princesa de lo que siempre supe que era y hasta ahora me daba cuenta, nuestras lagrimas caían libremente mezclándose al llegar a nuestros labios. Camine cargando la hasta la única cama en esa olvidada cabaña que una vez fue hermosa, pero no me importo por primera vez si el lugar en el que estaba se encontraba un poco sucio, lo importante era estar con ella aun si estuviéramos en un granero.

Me quito la camisa con cuidado de no lastimar mi brazo vendado, ella sabía que todavía estaba la bala adentro, tiro la camisa ensangrentada y empezó a desabrocharse su blusa.

-**no hime, lo haré yo **- la interrumpí.

-** pero.. tu hombro - **empezó, sabía que le preocupaba el dañarme más.

-**no importa, como dije esta vez lo haré yo, no pienses solo disfruta **- la volví a besar, tan lento como podía, transmitiéndole todo el amor que siento por ella, disfrutando el momento.

Le desabroche los botones uno por uno ignorando el leve dolor que sentía cada vez que movía mi hombro, lo bueno es que hasta ahorita los analgésicos estaban surtiendo efecto. Tire la blusa a un costado de donde ella dejo mi camisa, subí hasta su cuello y empecé a dejar pequeños besos hasta llegar a la altura de sus pechos, ya había estado con ella ya conocía su cuerpo, y aun así no tenía suficiente.

Desabroche el botón de su pantalón y con cuidado lo baje, sabía que ella también estaba un poco lastimada, seguí besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, volví a subir hasta su boca, y la bese de nuevo pero esta vez con un poco de desesperación, moví mis manos por todo su cuerpo solo acariciándola y las detuve en el broche de su sostén, el cual se encontraba en frente, abriendo lo y despojándola de él, no me abalance sobre sus pechos todavía, seguí acariciándola por todo su escultural cuerpo mientras repartía besos por sus hombros. Baje las manos hasta donde encontré el elástico de sus bragas y al igual como había echó con su demás ropa se los quite, ahora si estaba completamente desnuda ante mí.

-**no es justo que solo tu tengas la ropa puesta **- se quejo, pero guio sus manos a mis pantalones y me despojo del resto de mi ropa - **así está mucho mejor** - sonrió.

-**así me encantas hinata, sonriente y en mis brazos** - le acaricie la mejilla y la bese hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno llego - **ahora si hinata te are mía** - repetí las palabras que le dije la primera vez que la tuve así desnuda entre mis brazos, con la única diferencia que ahora si era por amor.

Deslice mis manos al igual que antes por todo su cuerpo y ahora si me detuve en esos grandes pechos, los masajee con suavidad, estirando un poco los pequeños botoncitos rosados, arrancándole más de un gemido deslice mi lengua por su cuello, bajando poco a poco ante a los grandes montículos que mis manos masajeaban, primero los bese, después pase mi lengua por cada uno de ellos para después dejar pequeños mordiscos haciendo sus gemidos un poco más altos.

Baje mi cabeza hasta su zona intima dejando besos en todo el camino, levante con cuidado su pierna derecha dejando la arriba de mi hombro sano, acaricie esa zona con las yemas de mis dedos, después mordisquee su clítoris arrancando le mi nombre de sus labios, pasee mi lengua por toda su zona lubricando la un poco.

-**ooh sasuke no pares** - me dijo levantando su cadera hacia mí.

-**no lo haré mi hinata** - y haciendo caso de sus suplicas metí uno de mis dedos en ella, después de unos segundos, fueron dos , no necesitaba prepararla eso ya lo sabia... solo quería darle el mejor de los placeres, mordisqueaba los labios y si clítoris simultáneamente, mientras sacaba y metía mis dejos también de vez en cuando cambiaba mis dedos por mi lengua.

-**sas.. sasuke ya no puedo mas .. yo **-jadeaba - **yo me voy a venir** - apretó el pelo de mi cabeza mientras se venía y yo lambia su exquisito elixir - **ahora me toca a mí **-.

Se paro y cambio de posiciones, ahora yo me encontraba abajo de ella y con cuidado se deslizo hacia mi miembro hinchado lo tomo y me empezó a masturbar.

-**hime... hime por favor no lo hagas **- y como si eso fuera una clase de permiso se lo metió a la boca .

Lo chupo, paso su lengua por todo lo largo masturbándome de nuevo pero ahora con su boca, a veces dejaba de hacerlo con la boca y volvía a poner una de sus manos moviéndola de arriba a abajo tan rápido como podía

-**hinata por favor deja de hacer eso ...no me quiero venir** - pero claro poco le importo, ella siguió chupando - **aah no por favor** - cuando se lo metió hasta el fondo sabía que no podría resistir mucho mas - **no hinata en tu boca no** -apartándola con cuidado la coloque debajo de mi y con más cuidado del que tuve con ella esta noche me deslice dentro de ella.

Un gruñido no pudo evitar escaparse de mí y un gemido por parte de ella, empecé lento muy lento disfrutando el momento, besándola en el cuello, pasando mis manos por su cuerpo...ella besaba mi hombro y recorrió lentamente con su lengua hasta llegar a mi oreja, donde mordió mi lóbulo provocando mas gruñidos de satisfacción en mi. Pasamos mucho tiempo así, solo acariciándonos dándonos besos lentos mientras yo entraba y salía lentamente.

-**Sasuke aah ...mas ...un poco más rápido** -pidió, puse mis brazos a cada lado de su cara (el segundo con un poco mas de cuidado) para que no sintiera todo mi peso, mientras ella enrollaba su piernas en mi cintura y yo pudiera penetrarla más fácil y más rápido.

Empecé a penetrarla más rápido, besándonos apasionadamente jugando una batalla dentro de nuestras bocas mientras rasguñaba mi espalda , para eso entonces nuestros gemidos ya no paraban ni un segundo y sentía sus uñas mas encajadas en mi espalda, pero el dolor no era comparable a lo de mi brazo, el cual no me importaba mucho en estos momentos, cada minuto las estocadas eran más rápidas sentía que me vendría pronto y ella no estaba muy lejos tampoco.

-¡**ooh sasuke ya no aguanto ! - **sentí sus paredes interiores contraersey apretar mi miembro haciendo que nos viniéramos al mismo tiempo-.

Respirábamos con dificultad agitados por el "ejercicio", salí de ella acostándome a su lado, atrayéndola a mi, no quería que esto terminara nunca, quería estar con ella así para siempre, pero mis errores del pasado no me permitirían eso.

-**sasuke no quiero que esto termine** - dijo una vez recuperado el aliento y leyéndome el pensamiento.

-**yo tampoco hime, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que ya no puedo estar contigo, te aria más daño si tratara, por eso lo único que puedo prometerte es que cuando me valla tendrás una vida mejor -**y era cierto me había asegurado de que ya nada pudiera dañarla, de que cuando muriera, no regresaría a la vida de peligro, prostitución y de pagar cuentas que no eran suyas, lo único que me faltaba era de encargarme del maldito que la metió en esto.

-**sasuke por favor no vallas... por favor no ... no me importa el pasado alejémonos de aquí quédate conmigo** - susurro pegada a mi pecho, llorando de nuevo, llorando por mi partida.

-**no llores hime, no de nuevo** -tratando de consolarla le acaricie el pelo - **estará todo mejor**-.

-**no** **no lo estará... no si tú no estás conmigo** - y ahi cometí el error de voltear abajo y mirar sus perlados ojos llenos de dolor y tristeza implorando que me quedara de nuevo - **por favor sasuke** -.

-**está bien me quedare contigo, escaparemos, haremos lo que no hicimos antes te lo prometo** - sabía que no podría cumplir esa promesa, y quedaría rota al amanecer como tantas otras que le hice, con la única diferencia que esta vez la rompería para su bien - **ahora duerme lo necesitaras** -. y aunque no lo hizo de inmediato, tal vez temiendo que me fuera, quedo dormida, sabía que estaba cansada mental y físicamente con todos los sucesos de este día y haber hecho el amor con ella había acabado de agotarle sus últimas energías.

La mire una última vez mientras me sentaba en la cama, deleitándome con la última imagen que me quedaría de ella. Como pude me levante sin despertarla, volviéndome a poner la ropa, rota y sangrada salí en silencio sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que si miraba cumpliría la promesa que le hice no hace más de una hora.

Salí de la cabaña dirigiéndome al auto robado en donde llegamos, encendiéndolo conduje hasta mi muerte.


End file.
